AW: The Devestating Army
by Genis Irving
Summary: Set sometime after AW2 (Contains their COs, for that reason). A new army takes down Black Hole almost overnight, and it seems they want the world for themselves... And it may take more then the entire Wars World combined to stop them!
1. Falling Rose, the First Contact

Advance Wars: The Devestating Army An Advance Wars (DUH!) Fanfic by Zelloss To be published only on www.fanfiction.net  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Advance Wars, la de da, even though it IS the greatest strategy game ever created, IMO, blah blah blah.  
  
Author's Note: I'm using the Advance Wars 2 COs in this, as well as some originals and some from another one of my Fics... ^^ Anyway, if you don't know, here's the CO list, as of Advance Wars 2...  
  
Orange Star - Andy, Max, Nell, Sami Blue Moon - Grit, Olaf, Colin [Rich boy who's incredibly respectful of Grit and Olaf] Green Earth - Eagle, Drake, and Jess [Vehicle Master] Yellow Comet - Kanbei, Sonja, and Sensei [Old legendary CO that's a master of copters, he was Kanbei's teacher] Dark Hole - Sturm, Lash (Strategy), Flak (Force), Adder (Movement), and Hawke (Leader)  
  
Mission 1 - Falling Rose, the First Contact  
  
Andy woke up with a start, as the alarms sounded throughout the entire building.  
  
"What the heck is going on?" Andy cried out.  
  
The door slammed open. Max ran in. "Andy, come on! We've got emergency work, something big is going on!"  
  
"This early in the morning?" Andy whined.  
  
"Yes, this early in the morning, now move it!" Max shouted.  
  
"Alright already!!!" Andy shouted, popping up. "Just let me grab something to wear!"  
  
After slipping into his classic red shorts and shirt, Andy took off after Max towardss the command room.  
  
It only took a few moments to get there. Of course.  
  
Andy ran in, seeing Nell and Sonja, and...  
  
"Olaf? Hawk? Kanbei!?" Andy shouted.  
  
"Yes..." Nell nodded. "This is serious, we had to make sure the other countries were represented..."  
  
Andy looked around, seeing a couple other faces he didn't know. "Who are these?"  
  
"They're from other continents on Wars World..." Nell explained. "That one, over there..."  
  
Nell pointed to a young man, who was wearing a long labcoat, and was wearing a pair of sunglasses, looking quite confident. "That would be Commander Sorias, of the Emerald Mountains Army..."  
  
Nell then pointed to another man, who looked like he had just left his teens. He was wearing a dark jacket over a red shirt and blue jeans, rather casual. "That is Commander Geketi... of the Sapphire Seas Army..."  
  
Geketi took note at the mention of his name, but didn't do anything.  
  
"And that young woman..." Nell finally pointed to the last one, a slightly short woman with a mass tangle of brown hair, and a red satin dress, who was talking with Sami. "That is Miss Rouge of the Ruby River Army..."  
  
"I wonder why I've never heard of these places before..." Andy wondered aloud.  
  
"They're rather small, you probably went through their countries a couple times without realizing it..." Nell said.  
  
"Let's get this started!" somebody ran in the door at the back.  
  
Andy gaped. "Lash!?"  
  
Lash looked up. "Yeah, what's it to 'ya?"  
  
"Andy, keep your mouth shut!" Max muttered.  
  
"Why, she's Black Hole, she's..." Andy cried out.  
  
"No, she's not the enemy this time..." Max replied.  
  
"She's... Not? Did she leave Black Hole or something?"  
  
"No, you idiot, I'd never leave them..." Lash stuck her tounge out. "Listen, though, it doesn't matter too much. I'm surprised you didn't hear!"  
  
"Err.. no..." Andy admitted.  
  
"Well, now that everybody's here, listen up!" Nell cried out above the small crowd.  
  
Everybody hushed.  
  
"Okay, let's get immediatly down to buisness..." Nell said. "Lash, what's the report on Black Hole?"  
  
"We're barely holding..." Lash grimaced. "All they've got to do now is take the capital... The other COs have all escaped, except Hawke and Sturm..."  
  
"What?" Andy wondered. "Just like that, they've almost captured Black Hole's capital???"  
  
"I... I see..." Nell gulped. "No report against any of you guys though, yet?"  
  
"No, nothing..." Olaf sighed with release. "Mabye it's just some rogue faction that wants Black Hole gone..."  
  
"I told you, you're probably wrong..." Kanbei says. "My daughter is sure they're after something else..."  
  
"And what does Sonja know?" Lash spat.  
  
"Hey, hey, calm down!" Andy cried out. "What exactly is going on here?"  
  
Everybody hushed up.  
  
Nell walked over to a console in the middle of the operations room, turning on a machine. A hologram map of Wars World hovered in the center of the machine.  
  
Red dots were blinking where Dark Hole's island was, a large grouping of green dots were right where Orange Star's command center was, and a lot of others were scattered about, three on Dark Hole's island.  
  
"Those Green Dots represent COs..." Nell said. She put her hand up to one on Blue Moon, and an image of Colin came up. "We can track their positions from here..."  
  
"I wish we had this technology back home..." Kanbei muttered.  
  
"Those red dots indicate conflicts..." Nell muttered, tapping another one. An image formed, like a video screen, showing soldiers fighting. Dark Hole, and some other, silver-coated army...  
  
"What the heck?" Andy cried out.  
  
"We don't even have a name for them..." Nell gulped.  
  
"What do you know about 'them'?" Rouge asked.  
  
"We know almost nothing, but we have been able to get an image of their CO..." Nell prodded a third green dot, on the Black Hole island.  
  
The image of a young man, wearing black shorts, a black vest over bare muscles, with hands in his pockets, and black hair appeared. There was a smoke in his mouth.  
  
"Who the hell?" Gekiti walked closer.  
  
"That's the problem, we don't know who..." Nell shrugged. "Despite everything, we haven't been able to find any information on this guy, or on the army he's commanding..."  
  
Nell clicked on the conflict at the heart of the Black Hole island, and it zoomed in, showing an overhead view of the area. In the center was Black Hole's large city, it's capital, the futuristic place it was expected to be.  
  
"Do you see?" Nell asked. "You can see their troops like this, and it doesn't look good at all..."  
  
"Yeah, but..." Andy gulped. "There's... so few of those Silver troops..."  
  
"I know!" Nell gulped. "That's what worries me! There are only a THIRD as many troops, but the silver ones are winning! They're all incredibly trained and fortefied, and there seems to be incredible strategy..."  
  
"That's what I'm worried about!" Lash whined. "Their armies are better trained... Faster... Stronger... Smarter then ours!"  
  
"That's the problem..." Nell grimaced. "Black Hole armies are the toughest we've ever fought, and yet they're getting beaten so easily..."  
  
Sorias finally opened his mouth. "I can't explain it... I've tried everything to figure out their next move... And then they do something that surprises me, and I realize that it's perfect!"  
  
"But he doesn't look like the kind to have that kind of strategic ability..." Eagle walked closer. "There's no way..."  
  
"Well, at the moment, he doesn't pose a threat to us... At the moment, anyway..." Nell gulped.  
  
They continued to watch for a few seconds, before the hologram dissapeared.  
  
"Why'd you close it?" Sami blinked.  
  
"I... I didn't!" Nell looked at the place where the hologram had been, blinking as well.  
  
It suddenly flipped back on, showing the new CO.  
  
"What are you trying to do?"  
  
The hologram moved, as the CO looked around the room. It was the hologram that had spoken...  
  
"We're trying to find out who you are!" Lash cried out.  
  
"Ah, you're that Lash girl, one of the Black Hole commanders, aren't you?" the man took a quick puff on the cigarette, pulling it out. It was as if he was in miniature right in front of them.  
  
"Shame, you'd been made out to be quite something, but your armies weren't prepared..." the man tossed the cigarette down to the ground, although there was no ground, it just kind of floated in the air, as he stepped on it.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want with my country?" Lash cried out.  
  
"It won't matter what my name is, soon you'll know it anyway..." the man grinned. "And I want what you guys once wanted, I want Wars World myself..."  
  
The hologram crackled, as if dissapearing.  
  
"Wait!" Rouge cried out. "You're not going anywhere!"  
  
"Oh?" the image fizzled back in. The man took out a cigarette from his coat pocket, lit it, and took a good puff, before taking it out. "Why not?"  
  
"You still haven't told us anything!" Rouge cried out.  
  
"You... You're Rouge of the Ruby River, aren't you?" the man's eyebrow raised.  
  
"Ye... Yes... Why?" Rouge asked.  
  
"Very well, you're next..." the image fizzled out completely.  
  
The world globe thingy reappeared, hovering, and there was another Red Dot now.  
  
"That's my home!" Rouge looked at the little island where the red dot was blinking.  
  
"That's what he meant!" Nell gasped. "We've got to move it and get there fast!"  
  
"O... Okay!" Andy nodded. "What's the quickest way to get there?"  
  
"Via... Via..." Nell considered. "Ah, heck, we'll take The Bullet..."  
  
"The what...?" Andy asked.  
  
"Engaging The Bullet!" Sami ran over to a switch on a wall, pulling it, and fiddling with some computer controls.  
  
Some Orange Star soldiers ran into the room, grabbing at the rapidly shifting controls. "Ready for takeoff!"  
  
"Good!" Nell smiled. "The Bullet is the fastest plane in the world... We should be able to arrive there in about 5 minutes!"  
  
Andy gaped, as there was a sudden trembling at his feet.  
  
"When did this happen!?" Andy shouted, as he was thrown to the ground as the room tipped, the controls getting higher, and the entire command room shooting forward.  
  
"Didn't I tell you?" Nell asked. "Oh, wait, this was while you were out helping all the COs in the last war against Black Hole..."  
  
Andy screamed, as 'The Bullet' shot forward, and Nell zoomed in on the starting conflict.  
  
There was an army of landers, all coated with silver, at the shores of the small island. Red covered troops were fighting against the silver ones, the two colors of tanks were firing, rockets were being shot off...  
  
Ah, another normal battle, Eagle thought.  
  
After four minutes, there was a call. "We're arriving, Nell..."  
  
"Thank you!" Nell grinned.  
  
The Bullet stopped suddenly, and everybody crashed into the front, because of the sudden movement stop.  
  
"My head hurts..." Andy whined.  
  
"Oh, my aching..." Kanbei rubbed his back.  
  
Even Max and Eagle admitted to being a bit bruised, but everybody recovered quickly. The front of the consoles opened up, revealing the island battlefield in reality.  
  
"Look at it..." Eagle gulped.  
  
"I know! My home!" Rouge shouted. "Fight, troops!"  
  
Andy looked at Nell. "Can we get her down there, she's needed among the troops!"  
  
"Yup!" Nell grinned. "Sami..."  
  
"Will do!" Sami grabbed a switch, and pulled.  
  
Rouge fell down a suddenly opening hole. Andy looked, as the back rotors of the airplane pushed her towards the island, near a safe spot. A red parachute was above her head.  
  
"I meant safely!" Andy cried out.  
  
"She is, they're fighting on the other side of the..."  
  
*POP*  
  
"EEEP!" Rouge shouted, as she went flying out of control, a stray bullet had popped her Parachute.  
  
*THUD*  
  
"Ow, that must have hurt..." Gekiti muttered.  
  
"A lot..." Andy nodded.  
  
"She's safe, don't worry..." Sorias pointed, as some soldiers came and picked up Rouge, carrying her towards the HQ.  
  
"I wonder why they didn't just bomb the HQ..." Eagle wondered.  
  
Everybody turned.  
  
"I mean, look! There's no Air units for a huge distance..." Eagle blinked. "It makes no sense..."  
  
"That's your solution for everything!" Olaf grunted. "Bomb them all..."  
  
"Well, it works!" Eagle shrugged.  
  
"Except when the target has Missles..." Olaf pointed.  
  
At the top of the HQ was a huge set of Missles.  
  
"Oh..." Eagle sighed.  
  
"They must have known in advance that there's no Rockets on the island, only Missles..." Lash muttered. "They... I didn't even know that..."  
  
"This worries me..." Nell muttered.  
  
There was a thud on the roof of The Bullet.  
  
"What the...?" Andy wondered.  
  
The hatch to the roof opened up, and somebody dropped down.  
  
This one was a young woman, with crystal-blue hair and a loose blue top, with a red miniskirt that left a lot of her body open. Her clothes were covered with blood stains, and the left side of her face had a long scar.  
  
"Greetings..." the woman smiled.  
  
"Who are you?" Sami raised her machinegun to point at the woman.  
  
"There's no need..." the woman raised her hand, making a stop gesture. "I'm Actrise, one of the COs of Silver Rose..."  
  
"Silver... Rose...?" Andy blinked. "You mean those are YOUR troops?"  
  
"Aren't they incredible?" Actrise smiled. "You're also going to notice they're all women..."  
  
Nell pulled out some binoculars, and caught sight of a dead silver soldier on the battlefield. Then another.  
  
"You're right!"  
  
Actrise smiled again. "And, once my troops Morale is high enough, my CO Power will wipe the floor with you..."  
  
Actrise pulled out a small pistol, and shot down one of the plane's operators. "Don't you know better then to try and record my data, you fool?"  
  
"How did she know..." even Lash was amazed.  
  
Actrise smiled. "Ah, it's almost time, and then this island will be wiped clean..."  
  
Actrise jumped up, clinging onto the open hatch. "I'm afraid I have to leave..."  
  
She pulled herself up, as Sami opened fire. She missed.  
  
"Damnit!" Sami muttered.  
  
"That's okay, we've still got some information... At least we can give a name to the enemy..." Nell muttered. "The Silver Rose Army..."  
  
"That still doesn't give us a clue as to where they came from..." Olaf muttered. "And what's this about her CO power?"  
  
"Of course, her units have been fighting for so long..." Sorais noticed.  
  
"Wait, I'm getting a transmission..." Nell shushed everybody, as a hologram of Rogue showed up.  
  
"Well, I'm down here, and I'm pumped..." Rogue smiled. "Any advice from up there?"  
  
"Yes, run!" Nell cried out. "Their CO, Actrise, she's about to use her power..."  
  
"Okay, then I'll have to expend my own..." Rogue grinned.  
  
Nell blinked. "W... Wait!"  
  
It was too late. The connection shut.  
  
"She's doing it, look!" Kanbei pointed to a prick of Red Light from the HQ tower.  
  
The Ruby-coated units on the ground noticed, and they fully animated, just like as if they were never hurt.  
  
"Hmm... So this is it... The 'Explosion Ammo' I've heard rumors about..." Geiketi muttered.  
  
"The what?" Andy asked.  
  
"Watch and see..." Geiketi grinned.  
  
Suddenly, there were spreads of Explosions hitting the Silver Rose troops, removing a ton of them.  
  
"'Explosion Ammo'... She arms all of her troops with a 1-use only that is basically like their normal weaponry, except, well, it's quite obvious..." Sorias explained. "Nobody can do anything once it's been used... Unless your power is healing..."  
  
"Of course..." Andy grinned, flipping a wrench in his pocket a couple times.  
  
"Well, there's nothing Actrise can do this time..." Lash muttered. "Mabye these guys aren't invincible..."  
  
"I heard that!" a hologram of Actrise appeared. "Listen, I haven't begun yet!"  
  
There was a prick of silver light coming from a Lander near the shore where Rouge had unceremoniously thudded down.  
  
"She's activating it..." Max gulped.  
  
"Witness the full power of the Silver Star Army, Super Power Crystaline!" Actrise shouted.  
  
"Sup... Super Power!?" Andy gaped. "But... But I thought..."  
  
"It's rare, yes, but she got it so FAST... That's what worries me..." Lash muttered.  
  
"But what is it doing...?"  
  
"Look!" Sami pointed quickly down at a shore, where a Silver Rose Battleship was being bombarded with bazookas from Mechs, and shells from Artillery.  
  
"They're, they're..." Eagle gasped.  
  
"Bouncing off!" Andy shouted.  
  
Indeed, they were, the shots were bouncing off, as if the ship was rubber, firing right back at the targets, the explosive ammo suddenly wiping out ranks of Ruby soldiers.  
  
"It's done..." Olaf gasped.  
  
"They didn't stand a chance..." Kanbei gasped.  
  
"So this is the power of the Silver Rose..." Lash barely managed to get those words out.  
  
"They're... incredible!" Eagle gaped. "I... I couldn't have done any better..."  
  
"Not even Sturm or Andy or any of us could..." Max muttered out.  
  
"And if it's true what they said, that they want Wars World..." Sami gulped.  
  
"I'm not sure if we can stop them..." Andy gasped, looking as the upper levels of the HQ was blown off.  
  
Geiketi and Sorias looked at each other. "Do you think we can take them?" Geiketi asked. "Rouge is down..."  
  
"Yeah, we can try..." Sorias gulped. "But... Without Rouge, we can't..."  
  
"Get down here!"  
  
A hologram appeared, showing Rouge, wounded. "I need airlift out of here, fast!"  
  
"We don't have enough soldiers..." Nell looked. "Sami, Andy, Lash, anybody up for it?"  
  
"I'll do it..." Geiketi grinned. "Don't worry, I used to be a soldier myself, I was part of the Mechanized Infantry that captured the Black Hole HQ in the First War, don't you remember?"  
  
"I... I do!" Andy gaped, recognizing him. "I figured you'd go far..."  
  
Geiketi grinned. "So this kind of mission means nothing to me! Drop me down..."  
  
"Do you want your soldiers with you?" Nell asked.  
  
"Yes, drop them with me, I might very well need backup..." Geiketi grinned.  
  
"Okay, we'll do it..." Nell smiled. "Sami, prepare for another drop..."  
  
"Doing it!" Sami muttered.  
  
Another hologram appeared, Sonja's face, near Rouge. "You've got about 12 minutes before the Silver Rose soldiers get here..."  
  
"Sonja, dear, you're not..." Kanbei gaped.  
  
"Yes, I'm down here, with Rouge! Screw taking a vacation, you've got to get here fast!" Sonja cried out.  
  
"Sonja, dear, I'm coming!" Kanbei looked to Sami. "Send me down!"  
  
"You too!?" Sami gaped. "O... Okay..."  
  
"Wait, we don't need two COs to be ki..." Nell tried to call out, but they were gone, along with their small armies, airdropping down to the beach, the only place even slightly safe.  
  
"Go, go, go!" Andy cried out. "I wanna help them!"  
  
"You're not experianced enough..." Sami muttered. "You've only seen the wars from afar, never up close like all of us!"  
  
Andy pouted.  
  
"You're so cute when you pout..." Sami traced Andy's chin with her finger.  
  
"Really?" Andy asked.  
  
"Which is why I don't want you going down there!" Sami grinned. "I just hope they're going to be okay..." 


	2. Surprise Attack, the war is close!

Advance Wars: The Devestating Army An Advance Wars (DUH!) Fanfic by Zelloss To be published only on www.fanfiction.net  
  
Author's Note: If you wish for me to add a CO, let me know at zellossmetallium@msn.com - Include details on Personality, CO Powers, Troop disadvantages and advantages, etc. I still have spots open for every army - Including ONE for Silver Rose... Well, at the time of the writing of this fic, anyway.  
  
Mission 2 - Surprise Attack, the war is close!  
  
Geiketi and Kanbei landed on the beach, their parachutes dropping out behind them.  
  
Kanbei struggled under his. "Oh, crud, I can't get this stupid thing dissatached..."  
  
"Here..." Geiketi sighed, running over, and pulling off Kanbei's parachute. "Listen, it's time we got moving..."  
  
"Right..." Kanbei nodded. He looked at Geiketi. "But how do we find them? SONJA!?!"  
  
"Shut it, you idiot!" Geiketi tackled him, clapping his hands over his mouth. "If we were lucky enough not to be spotted coming down, there's no way they didn't hear that!"  
  
"Well, over the fire..." Kanbei reasoned.  
  
"Shut up. Let's go" Geiketi pulled himself off. He reached for his wristwatch, tapping a button.  
  
"Landing a success..." Geiketi looked into the luminous dial, which now showed a picture of the group. His face, to them, was a hologram.  
  
"Good. Rouge is only a couple hundred feet from you, I would expect..." Nell responded. "Right up the beach, near the HQ."  
  
"Alright" Geiketi nodded. "Coming, troops?" he turned to the blue- cloaked troops. "Let's go"  
  
Kanbei looked for his own. They were well hidden against the yellow sand. "Err... comeon!" he blinked, turning and walking behind Geiketi's troops, his troops hiding behind him.  
  
It only took a minute to reach the ruins. Sonja and Rouge were there.  
  
"Dad!" Sonja jumped over. "She's okay, I think... I hope..."  
  
"Let's hope so..." Geiketi shook his head. "Comeon, we have to move!"  
  
Geiketi grabbed onto Rouge, and flipped her over his shoulder. She made a meek moan.  
  
"She's okay, for now..." Geiketi muttered, half not caring. "Err... Kanbei, where are your troops?"  
  
Kanbei blinked. "I could have sworn they followed me..."  
  
The troops suddenly marched out from around the ruins.  
  
"Good, you're all here..."  
  
"We were surveilling the area, making sure there were no threats..." one soldier said.  
  
"Excellent job, then!" Kanbei nodded. "Let's get back, we've still got good time..."  
  
Sonja paused. "Dad... Something... Something's not right!"  
  
Kanbei blinked. "No, Sonja, nothing is wrong."  
  
"Dad, how many times have you said something like that and I've been right?" Sonja pouted.  
  
Kanbei paused. "Ah... Ah... Oh... Oh yeah..."  
  
Geiketi looked at the soldiers. "You're right... Emerald troops, arm yourselves..."  
  
The Yellow Comet troops did the same.  
  
"I see..." Sonja grinned. "A standoff... And an excellent ploy, as well..."  
  
Kanbei gulped. "What? What do you...?"  
  
"They're not our soldiers!" Sonja whispered. "They're Silver Rose units disguising themselves to look like ours!!!"  
  
Kanbei cursed. "Not now!"  
  
"We've got you right where we want you!" two of the troops, who were right beside each other, and were a lot smaller then the rest, called out at the same time.  
  
They both removed their helmets. The first one had blue hair that was tied into a ponytail, with a scar down the right side of his face, the second had long dark purple hair that fell around a bandana on his head, the Silver Rose symbol on the headband, and only one arm..  
  
"Who are you?" Geiketi asked, looking around.  
  
Back on the ship, Sami was busy with a keypad, and Lash and everybody else was keeping watch.  
  
"Silver Rose COs!" Sonja gaped. "Disguised as soldiers? So... That explains it!"  
  
"What?" Lash asked.  
  
"I get it!" Nell cried out as well. "Don't you get it too? Lash, think!"  
  
Lash blinked. "Oh!"  
  
"Oh exactly!" Eagle exclaimed, seeming unlike himself. "That's why they're doing so good! By hiding their COs among the average troop, it's impossible to tell how many COs they have, and so their power comes from many COs, not just the one you see!"  
  
Max clued in. "You... You're kidding? They'd throw COs... Kid COs, by the looks of them, into their enemies armies!?"  
  
Eagle shrugged. "I guess..."  
  
"I have confirmation!" Sami muttered. "They're names, are..."  
  
"I'm Marius, and this is my brother Seinjaii..." Marius, the blue- haired one, bowed a bit. "We're commanding COs of the Silver Rose..."  
  
"Throwing COs in with the average soldier..." Sonja muttered. "Genious..." she explained the same thing Nell and the others had just figured out.  
  
"Exactly!" Seinjaii smiled. "Isn't it brilliant? Oh, sorry. But, either way, we have to take you out..."  
  
"Shoot..." Geiketi muttered. "I'm not sure if I can handle this with my troops... Kanbei, take Rouge and Sonja, get out of here!"  
  
"But..." Sonja cried out.  
  
"Just do it!" Geiketi shouted. "Now, while you can still get away!"  
  
Sonja nodded, as Kanbei grabbed Rouge off of Geiketi's shoulders and took off.  
  
"Don't let them get away, open fire!" Marius ordered.  
  
Geiketi grabbed at a holster at his side, drawing out a pistol. "CO Power, Sacrifice!"  
  
"What the hell?" Seinjaii paused.  
  
Sapphire Sea's units were aiming small hand pistols, all at the same location.  
  
The palm of their extra, useless hand.  
  
"What the hell!?" Marius added in.  
  
"I just said that!" Seinjaii muttered.  
  
"Oh, sorry" Marius shrugged.  
  
"Activate!" Geiketi pulled the trigger.  
  
There was a deafening roar of about thirty pistol triggers being pulled at once, and the shouts of several soldiers.  
  
"What the hell?" Kanbei blinked.  
  
"I JUST SAID THAT!" Seinjaii shouted.  
  
"Go!" Geiketi had a strange, maniacal tone to his voice. "We'll handle them!"  
  
Every member of his unit had shot open their useless hand.  
  
Sonja remembered something.  
  
"Of course!" Sonja cried out, running after her father. "The Sapphire Sea's units are all hand-picked... They are put through trials of pain... Because the Sapphire Sea looks for units that become BETTER the weaker they are! They're all Masochists!"  
  
Kanbei shook his head. "To hurt oneself to do better... It makes no sense to me..."  
  
"Just run, father!" Sonja cried out, as fire opened up.  
  
Kanbei looked, as he reached the point he had arrived at. He made a signal with his hands.  
  
A ladder unrolled, trailing down to the ground, from The Bullet. Kanbei grabbed on, using his strength to hold Rouge and climb.  
  
As Sonja grabbed on, the rope ladder suddenly shot up, being pulled back in.  
  
"WHEE!" Sonja cried out.  
  
Sonja then caught herself. "Oh, that was unlike me..."  
  
"Very much..." Kanbei muttered, as they got inside of the plane in a few moments.  
  
"Where's Geiketi?" Sorais shouted.  
  
"He... He's down there, fighting..." Rouge gasped out. "Will you put... me down?"  
  
Kanbei dropped her to the floor.  
  
"I meant carefully!" Rogue whined.  
  
"Oh, good, Rogue, you're okay... And Sonja, too..." Nell smiled.  
  
"Nice to see you again..." Sonja bowed politely. "We're going to need all the help we can get from my fellow COs..."  
  
"Actually, it's being done already..." Nell admitted.  
  
"Wh... What?" Sonja blinked.  
  
"Sensei and another CO from Yellow Comet are coming in..." Nell grinned. "I also asked for the Science department to send me down a CO from Orange Star..."  
  
"Thank you!" Sonja smiled. "W... Wait! Who are the COs that are coming?"  
  
There was the roar of two motors for a few moments.  
  
"That should be them docking!" Nell smiled.  
  
A few moments later, the door slid open, to reveal three COs.  
  
The first was Sensei, standing tall and proud, the parachuting outfit already on. "Hello, Sonja, Nell, Olaf, Kanbei..."  
  
"Hello, Sensei!" Kanbei bowed respectfully.  
  
"You don't need to do that for an old man like me..." Kanbei smiled.  
  
"And who are these two?" Andy piped up.  
  
"Amythest, so glad you came!" Sonja ran over.  
  
Amythest was a very nice looking girl, wearing a thick pink kimono, with long brown hair. She smiled. "Sonja, it's nice to see you too... Oh, these are the COs from other countries? Allow me to introduce myself... I am Amythest, the newest CO for Yellow Comet..."  
  
"Nice to meet you! I'm Andy, of Orange Star!" Andy grinned.  
  
"And I'm Nell, his advisor..." Nell smiled.  
  
"I'm Max, the brute force of Orange Star..." Max boasted.  
  
"And I'm Sami, the Infantry Specialist..." Sami smiled.  
  
"I'm Olaf, the Blue Moon supreme commander..." Olaf smiled a bit.  
  
"I'm Eagle, Green Earth CO..." Eagle introduced himself without flair.  
  
"And I'm Sorias, of Emerald Mountain..." Sorais bowed. "Nice to meet you, young Amythest..."  
  
"Thank you..." Amythest smiled. "And this young man right here?"  
  
Andy turned to the newest CO. He was dressed in an engineer's outfit, looking rugged and greesy, but something also seemed refined about him, perhaps it was the well-kept black hair. "Hey! You're not a CO..." Andy pointed out.  
  
"I am for now..." the man bowed. "I was an Engineer, and they just called me out here... You said you needed another CO, and I'm here to help! My name is Ryuu..." the man bowed politely.  
  
"Well, that's all said and done..." Andy smiled for a moment. "Can we get on with it? While we chat, who-knows-what is going on with Geiketi down there!"  
  
"It's not half of the problem!" Amythest suddenly spoke up. "I got advance word..."  
  
"What's not half of the problem?" Andy asked.  
  
"Listen, they've spotted The Bullet..." Amythest muttered. "I saw the Fighers flying this way... I passed them, but... They should be here any time now..."  
  
"What!?" Everybody gaped.  
  
"They're going to take us down..." Amythest muttered. "And worse then that... While we're away, they're launching attacks on our home continents..."  
  
"But we can hardly fight them as is!" Nell cried out.  
  
"Then we have to go back to our countries and reinforce our own homes, it may very well be too late for Geiketi down there..." Rogue stood up. "I don't like to say it, we've been friends for several years, but..."  
  
"R... Right..." Andy nodded. "Nell, can we borrow some fighters? We need to get out of here!" 


	3. Airborne Escape, Splitup!

Advance Wars: The Devestating Army An Advance Wars (DUH!) Fanfic by Zelloss To be published only on www.fanfiction.net  
  
Author's Note: More info on COs... ^^ You can still e-mail me, although there is no longer the Silver Rose position open, there is still at least 2 positions in each other army, including Black Hole. Oh, please include a Unique Unit... ^^ Every commander in this story has one, as you'll see, the Unique Units are one-CO-only weapons! And I know the chapters are getting shorter, bit by bit, but each Mission is just that, a mission.  
  
Mission 3 - Airborne Escape, Split-up!  
  
A fleet of fighters shot out the back of The Bullet.  
  
"Everything okay?" the voice came over the radioset. Nell's.  
  
"Yes, just fine..." Andy smiled towards the radioset. "How long will it take to get back to our homes in these things?"  
  
"Let's see..." Nell paused. "Approximately half an hour for our troops..."  
  
"And us?" Amethyst asked.  
  
"Well, that's about... the same" Nell responded.  
  
"And?" Olaf asked, adding a hint of a question.  
  
"Same" Nell shrugged.  
  
"And for me, I guess it's the same?" Eagle asked.  
  
"Well, actually, it's an hour..." Nell responded.  
  
"Of course..." Eagle sighed. "But I've flown for days in these things... This is nothing..."  
  
"Well, if that's all settled, it's time for us to split up..." Nell called out.  
  
"Oh? Is that what you think?"  
  
A rugged voice shot over the radio.  
  
"Enemy Fighters spotted on radar..." Ryuu's voice called out. "Anybody got visual?"  
  
"You have RADAR?" Max cried out, surprised.  
  
"Oh, I forgot you guys are flying regular fighters..." Ryuu sighed. "Either way, do you guys have visual?"  
  
"Yeah," Sami countered. "There's about one to each of us..."  
  
"Gotch'ya..." Ryuu nodded. "My figures exactly..."  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"  
  
The viewscreen on the sides of each of the Fighters lit up, showing a man wearing pure black fighter's goggles, with gelled-back dark purple hair, and a glint of menace under the lenses of the goggles.  
  
"A bunch of kids playing as pilots?" the man grinned.  
  
"What are you talking about, kids?" Sensei demanded.  
  
"Ah, the infamous Sensei... And... Eagle, is it not? Two legends, it will be a shame to have to shoot you down..." the man smiled.  
  
"Who are you?" Max demanded.  
  
"My name is Gairyio, I'm the king of the Skies and the Sea! And out here, it's an infinite stretch of both..." Gairyio laughed. "So this is my kingdom, and what I say in my kingdom goes..."  
  
"And I say, you die here!"  
  
A sudden barage of machinegun fire shot from the Fighters in the air. Everybody swerved off, seperating into two or three groups.  
  
"Machineguns, on a fighter... Those are made for Ground troops..." Nell muttered. "A Fighter that serves as a soldier killer..."  
  
"Do you like them?" Gairyio laughed. "Air-to-Ground Fighter Planes... Ingenious, they can serve any purpose I need!"  
  
"Well, now what?" Andy cried out. "I need a location on the Ruby River Island..."  
  
"Oh? No you don't..." Gairyio smiled a bit.  
  
The radar maps on each Fighter crackled and stopped working.  
  
"Disruptors..." Sami gasped.  
  
"Dead on, girlie! Mabye if you survive, you'll do well in my army, or with me..." Gairyio licked his lips.  
  
"In your dreams!" Sami shouted, taking aim at one of the fighters and opening fire with missles.  
  
"Let's show them, Sami..." Eagle dived, rose sharply, and as he tilted back down, aimed a barrage of missles in only a few seconds.  
  
"Yeah!" Andy grinned, opening fire proudly at random, as was his skill.  
  
"Err... Which button is fire?" Kanbei asked.  
  
"A!" Nell cried out.  
  
"A?" Kanbei blinked. "Err..."  
  
"The one on the far right side of the GBA..." Nell tried to explain.  
  
"GBA?" Kanbei's eyes spun. "Stop talking gibberish!"  
  
"Oh, nevermind!" Nell whined.  
  
After the allies initial barrage, the skies were cleared.  
  
"Did we... get them?" Andy asked.  
  
"No, I didn't see a single one go down..." Amethyst responded. "Watch your back..."  
  
"That's it!" Sonja dived, pulling and turning herself around.  
  
"EEP!"  
  
Sonja dived forward, as a barrage of shots tore past her. "Dive, dive, dive!"  
  
Everybody shot down.  
  
One engine exploded.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!"  
  
"Andy!" Nell shouted.  
  
"Andy!" Sami shouted.  
  
Andy's fighter zoomed towards a small island, covered in forest. 


	4. The Chase, Crash Landing!

Advance Wars: The Devestating Army An Advance Wars (DUH!) Fanfic by Zelloss To be published only on www.fanfiction.net  
  
Author's Note: Whee! If you do read this story, please leave a review, I just wanna know what you guys think instead of just leaving the story to be. Any advice, whatever, I'll take it into consideration, and I've yet to really turn down CO Submissions... Just remember to include a CO Power, Super Power, and Unique Unit...  
  
Mission 4 - The Chase, Crash Landing!  
  
"ANDY!" Sami shouted out, as a burst of fire erupted from where Andy's fighter had crashed.  
  
"There's no time for that!" Nell cried out. "We have to spread out and get out of here... Now! Get your fellow COs to meet you with backup as soon as possible!"  
  
"Umm..." Amethyst paused. "You know, we ARE the COs of our army..."  
  
"Well, Amethyst... There's always..." Sonja didn't finish.  
  
"Oh, no, there's not a bloody chance he's going to ruin our escape!" Sensei growled. "The last thing I need is THAT fool..."  
  
"I heard that!"  
  
A man appeared on the Yellow Comet fighters viewscreens, with a displeased face, but it was still handsome, with gelled back blonde hair and a shine in his eye. "CO Flash Heart, ready for action!" the man beamed.  
  
"Oh, for crying out..." Amethyst slammed her forehead down on the control panel. "And let me guess, your buddy Joseph is coming with his army?"  
  
"No, he's arranging as we speak to meet Sir Olaf at the halfway point, with Colin's Yacht..." Flash Heart smiled.  
  
"Stop it! If the enemy overhears..." Sensei commanded, looking out the side window and seeing that the Blue Moon fighter with Olaf was turning off towards his continent.  
  
"Too late!" Gairyio's face smiled. "I'll have a whole fleet meeting them!"  
  
"You idiot!" Amethyst shouted out.  
  
"What?" Flash Heart asked.  
  
"Where are you?" Sonja growled.  
  
"Approximately five minutes east of you" Flash Heart smiled nervously.  
  
"Turn. And run. If you value your life..." Kanbei had picked up on his daughter's thoughts.  
  
"Going!" Flash Heart's face dissapeared.  
  
"I swear, I'm going to hurt him one of these days..." Kanbei cracked his knuckles. Sensei nodded. The Yellow Comet fighters swerved off, leaving Lash, Eagle, Nell, Max, Ryuu, and Sami against an army of fighters. (Sorias, without anybody noticing, of course, had flown off already)  
  
"Oh crap..." Lash gaped.  
  
"I've got them..." Eagle grinned. "Just hold off for about 1 more minute..."  
  
"What good is that going to do?" Ryuu demanded.  
  
"I've already got the Green Earth's fighters on the way!"  
  
A barrage of shots rang out, and all the fighters dived again, skidding over the water, in perfect formation.  
  
"Actually, you guys are pretty good at this..." Eagle smiled. "Perhaps if you ever leave your jobs, you should come work with me!"  
  
"Yeah, right..." Sami laughed, although something about the offer was tempting.  
  
Nell's voice then came over the recievers. "Yup! I've scheduled a Lander Unit to meet us about ten minutes down... Make a good rush for it, guys!"  
  
The Orange Star fighters turned left, the Black Hole fighter containing Lash diving down and skipping across the water, leaving poor Eagle alone.  
  
"Umm..." Eagle blinked, looking at the army of fighters.  
  
He gulped.  
  
"WAIT FOR ME!"  
  
Eagle forced his fighter to shoot left, ducking under enemy fire. He bounced his fighter off the water, and shot back up, almost vertical, before leveling out and following the others.  
  
"Eagle, why are you following us?" Max demanded.  
  
"Because you guys were going to leave me back there!" Eagle pouted.  
  
"You're as cute as Andy when you do that, you know?" Sami smiled.  
  
Eagle blushed, pulling his face out of the videoscreen.  
  
"I think that got him..." Nell laughed.  
  
"What? What did I miss?" Max cried out.  
  
"Oh, nevermind, Max..." Ryuu sighed. "Sami, go help Eagle..."  
  
"What!?" Sami shouted. "Ryuu, are you out of your mind? One, I don't think I will ever take orders from a lower-ranked CO. Two, why should I leave my own country?"  
  
"I know you want to..." Ryuu made the channel private. "Go with Eagle for a while, girl. If at least to make sure he gets to his army right..."  
  
"A... Alright..." Sami sighed, giving up. "I'll do it..."  
  
Sami twisted a dial, reopening the channel.  
  
"...and a big bowl of chili" Nell finished up.  
  
"What!?" Sami snickered.  
  
"Oh, nothing much..." Nell laughed. "Well?"  
  
"I'm turning off. Eagle, comeon, let's go get you to that army..." Sami's fighter dived backwards. "I'll meet up with you guys later!"  
  
Eagle's fighter shot around, pocketing the air with a spread of bullets, as they flew head-first into the squadron.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Gairyio laughed. "Oh, but don't worry... Either way, I will have you down... Fighter Units, fire at will!"  
  
A barrage of machine gun and missle fire shot through the air, passing just over and under the two planes.  
  
"Are you okay?" Eagle cried over.  
  
"This is such a RUSH!" Sami laughed.  
  
"That's the skies, they're always like this!" Eagle laughed back.  
  
"No, actually, it's the Pixie Sticks..." Sami smiled.  
  
"..." Eagle's mouth fell open. "Well, that was unexpected..." he added quietly.  
  
"Silly girl..." Gairyio smiled. "Unit Alpha, take them down and return here as soon as possible!"  
  
"Will do!" the pilot's voices made Gairyio smile.  
  
"I assume all is going well?" the face of the black-haired, smoking CO appeared.  
  
Gairyio stopped grinning. "Yes, sir, all is going well, sir."  
  
"Excellent..." he smiled, a puff of smoke coming off the cigarette.  
  
Gairyio choked.  
  
"What, it's not real smoke! Oh, for crying out..." the man shook his head.  
  
"Oh, whatever..." Gairyio shrugged.  
  
"Exactly. How many of them are down?" the man asked.  
  
"Only one, they are a bit better then expected! We've lost track of one, but the others... Two I send a unit of Fighters after... A few, I am sending a large number of units to meet... The others are being pursued by us right now, sir."  
  
"I don't trust you, you do not tell the full truth..." the man took another puff.  
  
"Err..." Gairyio thought. "Oh, the Yellow Comet COs? Yes, they were allowed to leave, sir."  
  
"WHY!?" the man boomed.  
  
"They'll never find it anyway, if what your plans were have suceeded, sir" Gairyio shrugged.  
  
"If?" the man's eyebrow raised, a look of tension crossing his face. "If? Are you doubting me?"  
  
"No, sir!" Gairyio's hand shot up in a salute.  
  
"If you weren't just a hologram on this end, I'd shoot you. Oh well. We have tracks on almost all their COs... That Lash girl, her fellows are already emprisoned, we do not worry about them..." the man smiled. "I will see what the other COs can do for us... Just take them down while you've still got the chance. Gairyio, if you fail..."  
  
"I will not, sir!..." Gairyio promised.  
  
"I should hope not!" the man commanded, ending the contact.  
  
Gairyio smiled. He refocused his sights on the Orange Star fighters.  
  
At about the same time, Sami and Eagle were twirling in mid-air, trying to dodge the fire that was coming after them.  
  
"There they are!" Eagle pointed, and a cloud moved out of the way.  
  
As if in a movie, from in front of the sun, Sami could see several green-painted, high-tech fighters, along with a few Battle Copters, and a few of the Air to Ground planes Gairyio had used.  
  
"I knew he had stolen the technology..." Eagle muttered.  
  
"So those planes are yours..." Sami gaped. "Why are they against the sun though? It hurts my eyes..."  
  
"Very funny, Sami..." Eagle sighed.  
  
"No, I mean it! It burns!" Sami cried out.  
  
Eagle looked over at Sami's fighter in his window.  
  
He gasped.  
  
"Sami... That's because your wing is on fire..."  
  
"That's because of... WHAT!?" Sami began to panic, looking at the island that was conveniantly placed where she was headed. "Mabye I can bring it down..."  
  
"The engine is about to blow, Sami, jump!" Eagle cried out.  
  
Sami suddenly nodded, throwing open the plane's door. She took a leap out, and, indeed, a couple moments later, the fighter exploded.  
  
Sami shouted.  
  
"Stupid girl, forgetting the parachute..." Eagle turned sharply.  
  
And, once again, as if in some movie, Sami just barely managed to catch the wing as Eagle passed under.  
  
"Oww..." Sami whined, the sound of the wind rushing by drowning her out.  
  
"What? I can't hear you!" Eagle shouted.  
  
"I SAID 'OWWW'!" Sami shouted.  
  
"Oh..." Eagle sighed. "Alright, I..."  
  
A trail of machinegun bullets, from a fighter, trailed up the side of Eagle's fighter, the line aiming straight for Sami's...  
  
Sami lifted herself up, flipping over herself, the bullet line denting the plane right where her chest had been. "Honestly..."  
  
Suddenly, the fighter flew out of control.  
  
"We're going down!" Eagle cried out.  
  
"WHAT?" Sami shouted.  
  
"I SAID 'WE'RE GOING DOWN!" Eagle cried out.  
  
"I KNOW WE'RE GOING DOWN, I THOUGHT IT WAS OBVIOUS!" Sami shouted back.  
  
The plane sped towards the island. 


	5. Unexpected Help, a Brilliant Rescue!

Advance Wars: The Devestating Army An Advance Wars (DUH!) Fanfic by Zelloss To be published only on www.fanfiction.net  
  
Mission 5 - Unexpected Help, a Brilliant Rescue!  
  
"Look!" Nell pointed towards the sea.  
  
A small grouping of red-painted landers and cruisers were on the sea.  
  
"Look, look, look!" Nell cried.  
  
"We get the picture!" Max shouted.  
  
"Ah, it's about time they showed up..." Ryuu smiled. "Comeon, let's get down there..."  
  
The three fighters shot towards the landers, as Gairyio's fighter units peeked out from the clouds.  
  
The whirring of the motors of the fighters soon was gone, replaced by the sounds of the motors of the landers, moving at high speeds to get to Orange Star.  
  
Nell stepped out of her Lander, and looked at the man sitting on the side of the boat. "Commander Hachi!! How good to see you!"  
  
Hachi smiled. "Ah, the others... But weren't there more of you?"  
  
"Yeah... Umm..." Nell sighed, as Max and Ryuu stepped out of their fighters, finally. Ryuu tossed off his goggles, and caught sight of Hachi.  
  
Almost instantly, Ryuu bowed low. "Former Commander Hachi, it is an honor to meet you!"  
  
"Ah, don't be so rigged stiff!" Hachi laughed. "Comeon, boy, relax a bit... They're in the air, they're not made for sea combat..."  
  
"I still don't believe we're totally safe..." Ryuu tried to call out, but Max walked right by him.  
  
"Well, shall we go to the command room then?" Max asked.  
  
"Sure, why not..." Hachi smiled, walking towards the front of the boat, where a small house-sized structure awaited.  
  
"Why is it Landers are equipped with such big control rooms?" Max wondered, as he walked in. Nell and Ryuu followed.  
  
"Commanders!" one of the soldiers stood at attention, saluting.  
  
"Quiet down there, sonny! You're as stiff as Colin!" Hachi looked at him.  
  
"Alright, sir!" the soldier dropped the salute, but still was a bit stiff.  
  
"Well, he'll just take a bit of work..." Hachi laughed. "Would you like some tea?"  
  
"Nah. Got any booze?" Max started to ask, but Nell clapped her hand over his mouth.  
  
"Sure, we'd LOVE to have some tea, wouldn't we, Max?" she looked at him, a smile on her face.  
  
"Ri... Right!" Max changed his mind.  
  
Hachi snapped his fingers, and a young servant boy came in, with a plate and several cups of tea.  
  
"'Ere you go, Monsieur Hachi! Oh... 'Allo, Monsieurs and Madames..." the boy smiled, running off.  
  
"Who was that kid?" Nell asked.  
  
"My grandson!" Hachi smiled, sitting down at a table. Max sat beside him on one side, Ryuu on the other, and Nell right across the room.  
  
"Funny, he looked just like Colin..." Ryuu wondered out loud.  
  
Max blinked. "But... You don't look that old!"  
  
"Oh, you'd be amazed! I'm as old as Sensei, actually!" Hachi grinned.  
  
"..." Max gaped.  
  
"Oh, shush up!" Hachi smacked him playfully across the head. "Good boy."  
  
"Right you are..." Max smacked Hachi on the back.  
  
Hachi spat, his tea flying right across the room, and splattering on Nell's purple dress.  
  
Nell's eyes narrowed. She stood up, cracking her knuckles.  
  
"It was all his fault!" Hachi quickly pointed to Max.  
  
"No no no! SORRY!" Max screamed.  
  
*WHAP* *POW*  
  
"All better!" Nell smiled. Max was out cold on the floor.  
  
Nell grabbed her teacup, and took a sip.  
  
*THUD*  
  
*SPLASH*  
  
"AAAAAAAARGH!" Nell screamed, as he teacup had spilled more on her.  
  
"Enemy subs are firing at us, Hachi! They've dived, so we couldn't see them!" a soldier ran in.  
  
"Bastards..." Hachi growled. "Oh well. Ready the... Wait. Did we bring any Cruisers?"  
  
"N... No..." the soldier said meekly.  
  
"Oh, crud..." Hachi sighed. "Can we outrun them?"  
  
"I should hope, their fuel ratings are low... In fact, by my calculations, they've been out for several hours - They should sink any time now... I'm worried about the fact..."  
  
"Then let's run, damn you!" Ryuu shouted out his first order.  
  
"Right!"  
  
"Don't you mean, Retreat?" Nell asked.  
  
"They're the same thing..." Ryuu responded.  
  
"True" Nell shrugged.  
  
Another blast rocked the ship. The three ran outside, leaving the unconcious Max on the ground.  
  
A monitor came out of the ship's deck and came up in front of them, turning itself on. Gairyio's face was there.  
  
"Who's this kid?" Hachi asked.  
  
"I'm not a kid!" Gairyio cursed something. "Listen, old-timer! I'm going to take you down. Any last words? Perhaps... A surrender?"  
  
"You know your army's fuel is about to run out?" Hachi asked.  
  
"Not a chance!" Gairyio smiled.  
  
"But it's true! They'll run out in..." Nell thought. "Intel report, anyone?"  
  
The same soldier came back, holding a piece of paper.  
  
"Ah, thank you..." Nell smiled. "Ah! They will sink in 5 minutes... IF they're not moving!"  
  
"Oh! Really...?" Gairyio laughed. "CO Power, Activate! Restock!"  
  
There was a brilliant flash from one of the fighters in the air.  
  
The soldier ran back. "I think it's an error, Nell, but..."  
  
Nell grabbed the new paper. "WHAT!? They've been fully stocked... We're never going to be able to outrun them!"  
  
"Well, then we'll just have to hold off..." Ryuu gulped.  
  
"Incoming torpedo!" Hachi's grandson called out.  
  
"I don't think we can take this hit..." Hachi muttered.  
  
"I'm taking control of this vessel!" Ryuu cried out. There was a slight shift in the coloring of the lander. "For a moment, so I can..."  
  
"CO Power, Battle Shield!" Ryuu shouted. Another brilliant flash, and the lander was covered in a silver material.  
  
The Torpedo blasts barely shook the ship.  
  
"Woah!" Nell smiled.  
  
"The problem is, now that this thing has higher defense... Well... I've never been good with speed, and..." Ryuu admitted.  
  
"Oh..." Nell's head fell onto the monitor.  
  
"Well, then, we can keep this fight up longer then you can! You'll never be able to beat us!" Gairyio laughed.  
  
There was an explosion from in the water.  
  
"Ahoy, maties!" Drake's mug appeared on the monitor.  
  
"Drake!" Nell smiled.  
  
"Ah, just in time..." Hachi grinned. "Nice to see you!"  
  
"Who's this fatso?" Gairyio's image turned to face the hologram Drake.  
  
"Fatso? I'm only pleasently plump!" Drake turned to face Gairyio's hologram.  
  
"Now, now, boys... There's no need to..." Nell tried to calm them down.  
  
"Come here, you useless flounder!" Drake dived for Gairyio.  
  
"Funny how you're on the seas, I thought you'd sink your ship when it's carrying your weight!" Gairyio stuck his tounge out.  
  
"You spiny urchin!"  
  
"Anchor!"  
  
"Green Trunks!"  
  
"STOP THAT!!!" Nell screamed.  
  
The two froze. "Sorry!" Drake called out, as Gairyio's image dissapeared.  
  
"Comeon, let's keep moving..." Ryuu smiled.  
  
"Right..." Drake grinned. "I'll take care of things! Subs, Cruisers, and Battleships!" His face faded out.  
  
"YAY!" Hachi's grandson was at the front of the boat, pointing to the many green-tinted units on the horizon.  
  
Suddenly, Nell felt a drop of rain on her head.  
  
Max walked out of the cabin. "Have I missed much? Oh... It's raining..."  
  
"Wait!" Nell shouted to the monitor. "PLEASE don't use Tsunami, Drake!"  
  
There was a brilliant flash from one of the landers.  
  
A huge wave shot out.  
  
The Orange Star Lander flipped on the wave, sending it's people down into the water. 


	6. Yacht Rescue, He's got too much G

Advance Wars: The Devestating Army An Advance Wars (DUH!) Fanfic by Zelloss To be published only on www.fanfiction.net  
  
Author's Note: Please take note of this: If you are going to submit a CO, please include which Army you want it to join - Any of the armies (Except Silver Rose) still have spots open as of the release of this chapter.  
  
Mission 6 - Yacht Rescue, He's got too much G  
  
At about the same time, just before the Orange Star Fighters joined up with the Landers...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Olaf flew alone. Joseph had zoomed on ahead, like some little flea.  
  
"Phew, I think I got rid of the pests..." Olaf smiled. He then looked down to the sea.  
  
Olaf jumped. As he landed, the fighter shook under his weight.  
  
"Oh my god..." Olaf looked at it. There was a huge sea fortress! Mini Cannons were mounted in all directions. It was literally floating on the water. Several fighters flew around it, and several cruisers, subs, and Battleships were floating around it. Rockets and Missles were around the entire fortress.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Come in..." Gairyio tapped something on the video screen.  
  
A young woman, with very sparkly yellow hair, and wearing a white crystaline dress, appeared. "Ah, Gairyio! Nice to see you!"  
  
"Not the time for fun. A Blue Moon Fighter containing their commander, Olaf, should be approaching. Take them down" Gairyio advised.  
  
"Well, that's no way to take to a lady!" the woman huffed. "But... Hey, hold on... I think I see it right now..."  
  
"Then take it down!" Gairyio ended the communication.  
  
"Oh, how rude of him..." the woman stuck her tounge out, before running to the command center. "Get me a Cruiser! And shoot down that Fighter! No matter what it takes!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Olaf smiled. "Mabye I can sneak by them... Just mabye..."  
  
Suddenly, there was a huge barrage of fire coming from the missles and sea. A missle struck the tail of Olaf's fighter.  
  
"Oh my..." Olaf stood up, for perhaps the first time ever. He jumped...  
  
(I know. Incredibly amazing that he can do it, right?)  
  
...And pulled on a parachute, having it open above him. As he flew, he saw something speed towards him.  
  
"What the heck...?" Olaf looked at the speck.  
  
The speck was zooming along, incredibly fast. It was coated in pure gold. Not just a gold covering, but pure gold. The Blue Moon insignia was stamped across the front.  
  
As Olaf dropped fast, the Yacht, as that what it was, apparently, just barely caught Olaf.  
  
There was a thud. The entire Yacht shook as he landed.  
  
"Commander Olaf! Good to see you're all right, sir!" Colin cried out, from the deck.  
  
"Yeah... Can anybody help me?" Olaf cried out.  
  
Grit walked out. "Hey! You there! Help out fatso! He's ruining our deck!"  
  
Five men walked over. The grabbed onto Olaf, and just barely managed to pull him out of the hole he had made on deck.  
  
Olaf stood up again (WOW!). "What is this contraption!?"  
  
"A yacht!" Colin smiled. "Much more effective then a Lander... It's a lot more expensive. Especially this one! Cost me over 40000 Gold to get this thing! But it's heavily armed, and golden-plated, too!"  
  
"Oh really?" Olaf asked.  
  
"Battleship-level missles, and Submarine-level Torpedos at my beck and call" Colin grinned. "Do you like it, sir?"  
  
"Colin, you're a good little kid, did you know that? No, excellent!"  
  
"Thank you, sir!" Colin beamed.  
  
Joseph walked out from around the corner. "Welcome back, your flabbiness!"  
  
"Shut it" Olaf stuck his tounge out. Joseph did so.  
  
"So what now?" Grit asked. "We gonna turn around and run?"  
  
"Yup, 'fraid that's all we can do..." Colin said. "But don't worry, I should hope we'll be able to get back..."  
  
"You know, sir..." a young soldier ran up to him. "Sir Colin... Did you know that there is a set of submarines waiting for us? I believe we're surrounded."  
  
"How would they know...?" Olaf pondered. "Who would have been such a traitor... There's no way they could have put together a trap like this..."  
  
"It's not a question of loyalty, it's a question of intelligence" Joseph muttered.  
  
"Right. Flash. He'll die one of these days..." Olaf muttered.  
  
"We can only hope..." Joseph sighed.  
  
"Ah, possum spit! What do we do now?" Grit asked.  
  
"Ummm..." There was a pause.  
  
"We fight?" Olaf suggested.  
  
"We run?" Joseph suggested.  
  
"We just sit here?" Grit suggested.  
  
"We do what you say, commander?" Colin suggested.  
  
After a moment's discussion, they decided that only Olaf and Joseph's answers were decently acceptable.  
  
"Excuse me! Aren't you going to do anything?"  
  
A female voice came from a computer screen. The others turned to look at it.  
  
A Silver Rose commander appeared on the screen, blonde hair flowing down her back. "You're the Blue Moon COs, right? Supposidly the most power-hungry of the four allied countries?"  
  
"Yeah..." Olaf muttered. "What's it to 'ya?"  
  
"Oh, just figured I'd let you know that I'm going to sink you. Have a nice day!" the woman smiled. "Go, Submarines!"  
  
"Go, Torpedoes!" Colin shouted. There was blasting, as torpedos were shot straight from the ship's hull.  
  
"What the!?" the woman shouted. There were explosions in the water, as the submarines blew up.  
  
"Never take on my golden yacht!" Colin laughed maniacally.  
  
"Colin... Umm... Will you calm down?" Joseph asked. "You know, I think the enemy CO is on that ship..."  
  
"What's your name, girlie?" Grit lazily walked over to the viewscreen.  
  
"Mihillias. Silver Rose" she explained. "And you must be Grit... Well, now, aren't you ugly?"  
  
Grit's eyebrow twitched. "Now that wasn't very nice of you!"  
  
Mihillias laughed. "Sorry."  
  
Joseph pondered. "A kind Silver Rose CO? Something is not right here..."  
  
"No, I'm all right, don't worry!" Mihillias laughed. "Now... Let me see... Oh! I know how I can take you down in one shot!"  
  
A lander sped across to them. Mihill was on board, according to the Intel Reports.  
  
"God, I love these things..." Joseph smiled. "Everything you ever wanted to know about your enemy... Don't you find that strangely convenient?"  
  
"Yup!" Olaf shrugged. "I don't see reason to complian..."  
  
Mihill shouted out. "Now, do you feel lucky?"  
  
"Why?" Olaf asked.  
  
"CO Power! Luck Buster!"  
  
There was a silver flash.  
  
A display appeared above Mihill's head, on screen.  
  
"Oh, what's this?" Joseph asked.  
  
"Well, let's put it this way. It takes the types of all present units - In this case, all that's left is my lander, and your Yacht" Mihill smiled. "And when it stops, all of the unit it's showing will be blown up!"  
  
Colin gulped.  
  
The display was showing the Golden Yacht and the Lander. They cycled fast...  
  
Then they began to slow down...  
  
"Do you feel lucky, punk?" Mihill said in a deep voice.  
  
"Quite, missy" Grit responded.  
  
The switching display slowed down more... It was hard to say what would happen. Then it started moving at almost a crawl.  
  
"I hate the suspense!" Joseph banged the screen, as it stopped on Yacht.  
  
With the bang, it shifted just a touch, and moved over to Lander.  
  
It stopped.  
  
"I guess you're not very lucky, now, are you?" Olaf laughed.  
  
"Oh dear..." Mihill gulped.  
  
There was an explosion, as her Lander blew up. A body flew off of the ship, shooting into one of the Fighters. There was a thud, and she caught onto the wing of the Fighter, the pilot taking her away.  
  
"So long! Till next time!" Mihill shouted. The communication link was gone.  
  
"Well, now what, sirs?" Colin asked.  
  
"We get out of here..." Olaf explained. "And Colin..."  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"You're a real gem of a CO. Keep up the good work."  
  
"Alright, sir!"  
  
The Yacht sped off, towards Blue Moon... 


	7. Return Fire, Pick off the loners!

Advance Wars: The Devestating Army An Advance Wars (DUH!) Fanfic by Zelloss To be published only on www.fanfiction.net  
  
Mission 7 - Return Fire, Pick off the loners!  
  
Geiketi felt the pain from his bleeding hand... and smiled.  
  
Marius and Seinjaii stood, stunned, at the action they had just done. By the time they realized it, a spray of gunfire was coming from Geiketi's crazed troops.  
  
"MAKE 'EM BLEED!" Geiketi screamed, dashing forward with a machinegun in his hand, making wide sweeps. "BLOW THEIR BRAINS TO KINGDOM COME!"  
  
"I wonder where that is?" Marius looked at his brother.  
  
"No idea" Seinjaii shrugged.  
  
"He's getting annoying, isn't he?" Marius asked.  
  
"Yeah" Seinjaii nodded.  
  
"Should we do something?" Marius asked again.  
  
"Sure, why not!" Seinjaii smiled. "Actrise just took off to go get another one of the islands, so we might as well remove this pest."  
  
"CO Power!" Marius shouted.  
  
"Soldier Spread!" Seinjaii cried out.  
  
The groups of soldiers seemingly literrally 'split' suddenly. A large number of soldiers had materialized out of nowhere.  
  
"What the!?" Geiketi shouted, moving the machinegun towards Marius and Seinjaii, but they were protected from the fire by soldiers that were appearing.  
  
"Grenades, ready?" Marius smiled.  
  
"Grenades, ready!" Seinjaii smiled back.  
  
"Then, Return fire!" Marius and Seinjaii shouted at the same time.  
  
Geiketi dived for cover, as the blasts hit behind him. He was knocked unconcious. Thankfully for him, the enemy soldiers would think him dead, and he'd be left on the 'beach'.  
  
* * * * *  
  
As Geiketi woke up, the only thing he could think was 'Geez, what the hell is that smell? Smells like blood everywhere... And... is that fresh br..."  
  
Geiketi looked around. "Okay, rotten brains. Gah! My units!" he realized a moment later. "Geez! They really went to work on these guys..." Geiketi shook his head.  
  
"Hold it where you are!" a voice commanded.  
  
Geiketi looked around, seeing nothing in the surrounding forest. "What...? Who...? Where...?"  
  
"Are you Silver Rose or not?" the voice shouted.  
  
"I should ask the question of you first! What are you doing, threatening me like this?" Geiketi cried out.  
  
"That sounds familiar..." the voice paused, then somebody stepped out of the shadows. The man had short, messy orange hair, was somewhat short, had an orange, baggy vest and short black pants, and large, rather warm- looking boots. "Geiketi, is that you?"  
  
"I know you..." Geiketi walked towards the man. "You're... Rouge's assistant, aren't you?"  
  
"Yup!" the man smiled. "Name's Gregario! How could you forget?"  
  
"Sorry..." Geiketi sighed. "Got a knock on my head."  
  
"So we saw..." Gregario muttered, indicating the forest behind him.  
  
"We?" Geiketi asked.  
  
"My troops can hide from the eyes..." Gregario smiled. "Thankfully, the day isn't up, my CO Power won't wear off until night comes. We have to strike before then."  
  
"Strike? What?" Geiketi shook his head. "I don't remember much of this at all..."  
  
Gregario sighed. "Well, listen, those two weird Silver Rose COs... The kids. Marius and Seinjaii. They've pretty much got control of the island. I've hidden my troops in forests all around, with orders not to shoot unless required. But I need a bit of help..."  
  
"Really..." Geiketi rolled his eyes. "Can't imagine why..."  
  
"Shut up" Gregario stuck his tounge out. "Now, then, listen. Do you still have any of your CO power saved up?"  
  
"Nah, don't think so. It was knocked right out of me..."  
  
"Damn" Gregario shook his head. "I need the stuff... If I can get my Super Power, then..."  
  
"Oh?" Geiketi asked.  
  
"I'll nuke the HQ where Marius and Seinjaii are. We'll have no problem!" Gregario smiled.  
  
"Nuke? But I thought there wasn't a missle silo on the isla..."  
  
"Who said I need a missle silo?" Gregario asked. "Come on, I'm going to need your help planning..."  
  
"Do you have Intel reports?" Geiketi asked.  
  
"Int... Yeah."  
  
"Including the one on the CO?" Geiketi asked.  
  
"No..." Gregario walked into the forest a bit, and came back with a sheet. "Now I do. Jeez, I love all this info..."  
  
"Me too" Geiketi nodded, snatching the sheet. "Let's see... These two count as one CO... Oh! So that's it!"  
  
"What?" Gregario asked.  
  
"Well, their weakness is that they can only fight well when similar units are together... If they spread them out, then their units become nearly useless!"  
  
"Really?" Gregario snatched the paper away. "Let me see that..."  
  
Gregario read the page.  
  
"Alright! New orders, troops! You're to take on and take out all units that are in small groups and not near another group of the same type. Mechs, take out small groups of Tanks. I'm not yet sure what we're going to do about all those Rockets way up at the top, but we'll find something, no doubt" Gregario smiled.  
  
"See! Told you! Knowing every weakness in your opponent is..."  
  
"Shall I get you a bandage for that hand?" Gregario asked.  
  
Geiketi looked at his slowly-healing hand, which was still slowly bleeding.  
  
"Yeah, it might help..." Geiketi sighed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Gregario and Geiketi sat on top of a small house in the streets, on a flat roof, where they could see most of the other island.  
  
The two were sipping tea.  
  
"Don't you think it's quite nice?" Gregario asked. "How in these kinds of situations, you can be not even a kilometre from the enemy, and yet, they'll never actually hurt the CO?"  
  
"You're so right..." Geiketi took a sip. The roof was rocked by an explosion from the HQ at the middle of the island.  
  
"And none of the COs ever die" Gregario pointed out.  
  
"Too tr... Don't mention it. You never know, it may not be..." Geiketi cautioned.  
  
"Sturm died, once, you're right" Gregario responded.  
  
"Ah, you heard about that, right?" Geiketi smiled.  
  
"Of course" Gregario smiled, as the roof was rocked by another explosion. "So, shall we put our hand into this fight now?" Gregario asked, as he had finished off his tea.  
  
"Sure. What the hell am I doing, sipping tea here, anyway?" Geiketi asked.  
  
"No clue" Gregario shrugged. "Let's just get this over with."  
  
Geiketi pulled up the ever-handy-communicator-thingy. He looked into the screen, and up popped a picture of Marius and Seinjaii.  
  
"Greetings, you two" Geiketi smiled.  
  
"Greetings, you two" Marius mimicked him.  
  
"Hey, now that's not..." Geiketi began.  
  
"Very nice" Marius interrupted.  
  
"God da"  
  
"mnit!" Seinjaii grinned.  
  
"Will you stop that!?" Geiketi shouted.  
  
"Let me try..." Gregario pushed him aside. "Listen, sirs, you've already noticed that pockets off your troops have been quite quickly 'dissapearing' as of late. To let you know, we've figured out your strategy! We will bring you down and get rid of you unless you surrender to us!"  
  
"Not likely!" Marius smiled.  
  
"You couldn't beat us!" Seinjaii grinned.  
  
"Not in a million years!" Marius agreed.  
  
"You two are too young to be in the army anyway" Geiketi growled.  
  
"We happen to be the sons of the leader!" Marius growled.  
  
"So we're just as capable as he is!" Seinjaii growled back.  
  
"And who's your genious leader?" Geiketi asked.  
  
"You won't find that out until later!" Marius smiled.  
  
"It's too early in the story to be giving that info away!" Seinjaii laughed.  
  
"Oh, shut it!" Gregario shouted. "When we beat you up, we'll get the info out of you... even if it requires force!"  
  
"He's threatening us, brother" Marius growled.  
  
"He is too, Marius..." Seinjaii growled in sync.  
  
"Shall we show him?" Marius smiled maniacally.  
  
"Sure!" Seinjaii smiled just as evilly.  
  
"Super Power! Brotherhood!" Marius and Seinjaii shouted out.  
  
There was a brilliant silver flash from atop the building.  
  
"What was that supposed to have done?" Geiketi wondered.  
  
"Here, I'll look it up..." Gregario searched the Intel paper. "Oh, here we go. Doubles the effects of their troops."  
  
"Effects? What?"  
  
"Well... the effect being that units that are by theirselves being weaker then the others."  
  
"That doesn't make sense..." Geiketi snatched the paper. "Oh... crud... It says that large groups of similar units, on the other hand, get large bonuses to attack power..."  
  
"Oh... but why should we be worried?" Gregario asked.  
  
Geiketi pointed up to the roof of the enemy HQ. There was a very large number of rockets stationed there.  
  
"Oh, crud!!!" Gregario screamed.  
  
"We're going to need backup to win this one!" Geiketi agreed. 


End file.
